Pain or loss of movement in joints is a common occurrence, particularly among the elderly or those who have suffered damage to cartilage, bone surfaces or ligaments. Conventional methods of treatment include the administration of corticosteroids by injection into the site of the inflammation. However, relief tends to be temporary and long term use can carry a number of contraindications.